(Never ending love story Follow up) My brother
by courtneylovesTV
Summary: After 22 years Emmett finds out he has an older brother that was given up for adoption .. Him and Melody and Cameron must face there past which will lead them on . Crazy , heartbreaking, adventures
1. Chapter 1

it has been four years since Emmett and I tied the knot we have a beautiful daughter named Emily she was now almost 5 . Emmett and I where living my switched Parents John and Kathryn's guest house but luckily dad found us an affordable house 2 miles from theirs so it worked out well. Melody loved being a grandparent but didn't like to baby sit as often as John and Kathryn did . Emmett worked as a Photographer for the KC news paper and I did graphic design for business's . It worked out well and we made enough money to support Emily . We wanted more kids some day Just didn't know when we would become stable Enough money wise to have another baby . Melody had given us some old couches and Chairs to put in the new house it saved a lot of money. She also wanted to give Emmett a box of his baby stuff to maybe show Emily or even keep for future children . When we finally moved into the new house Emmett was going through the box that Melody had given him .

Emmett ;signs ;I must have played with a lot of stuffed Animals . Because there are like a 30 in here.

Emily ; signs ;Maybe that's where I get it daddy because I love Mr. Monkey

Emmett ; signs ; Did mom give you your Juice cup

Bay ;No here you go Emily

As Emmett is unpacking more stuff from his box a little white Envelope falls out the Envelope looks to have been a little older than usual it looks a little wet and has some dirt on the front . Emmett looks at me for assurance to open it and I nod my head . Once He opens it he gets his studying look on . Then I see him bring the letter closer to his face almost like he's trying to study it more . He walks over and brings the letter to me he lays it on the table and we stand there and look at it together . What we see is a Birth Record but not Emmett's . The paper says it's the Birth Record of Evan Cameron Bledsoe born May 22nd, 1990 Father ; Cameron Bledsoe Mother ; Melody Marlin . After Emmett and I read the letter we both glance at each other .

Emmett .;signs ; did they have another child my parent's did they have another baby

Bay ;signs ;it seems that they did your mom would have only been 16 and your dad would have been eighteen they may have given a baby up Emmett

Emmett ;signs ; Bay this can't No maybe they got my name mixed up maybe I am Evan instead of Emmett..

Bay ; signs ; just look for more .. Maybe there's more in the box .

About that time we see Emily going through the box she pulls out a piece of paper she looks at it . Emmett quickly snatches the paper out of Emily's hand of course Emily's a little upset by this but I quickly tell her that Daddy needs to figure something out . Emmett then apologizes and Emily goes to her room . I stand beside Emmett to look at the paper we find an adoption paper . The baby is given to a Olivia James , and Kenny James . A picture seems to have been clip boarded behind the paper so Emmett un clips it and finds a picture of Olivia his dad's ex girlfriend . The adoption was last on June 21st, 1990 .

Emmett ;signs ; this makes no sense why would my dad date the mother that adopted his son seriously .

Bay ; look in the corner it says signed by Melody Marlin .

Emmett ;signs ;so dad has no idea ..

Bay ;signs ; I doubt it so you have a brother . You have a brother out there somewhere

Emmett ;signs ; yes and a full brother ... not just a half-brother a full brother ..

Bay ;signs ; do you think we should talk to your mom or just go ahead and find him .


	2. Chapter 2

That night Emmett and I barely got any sleep we where to excited and nervous about our meeting with Melody about the adoption and Birth records we found the day before . I asked Emily if she wanted to go to see grandpa and grandma Kish for the day she agreed . Emmett and I both thought it is a good idea to let her stay with him in case a heated fight fires up . Emmett makes Emily Oatmeal for breakfast then helps her get dressed then I drive her over to mom and dad's . I pull up to the house and Emmett is in the van so I slowly get in and we give each other a ready for battle look we pull up at melody's and she slowly comes out of the house with a wondering look on her face .

Melody signs ;is Emily okay

Bay ;signs ; she is good she's not with us actually

Melody ;signs ;why ?

Emmett ;signs ;because I need to talk to with you mom...

Melody ;signs ;is Bay pregnant

Bay ;signs ;No .. lets just go inside please

As we where going to Melody's I kind of became excited that we where going to crack the mystery of Emmett's brother . Although when Melody walked outside my feeling of anxiousness subsided because Melody is standing in front of me and we where going to have face her. When we walk in Melody's house she allows us to set down I set on the love seat Emmett sets beside me and grabs my hand I have no idea why he grabs my hand because we need to sign but I guess it makes him feel better . Melody brings over some Hot Coco and sets it on the table then she sets on the couch across from us .

Emmett ;signs ; So mom I know you're wondering why where here

Melody ;signs ;very much so.

Bay ;signs ; Emmett can I..

Emmett ;signs ;please ... sweetie

Bay ;signs ;we found a birth record in the box Emmett gave you . and Adoption record for an Evan Bledsoe

Melody ;signs ; um .. He was my son just my son ...

Emmett ;signs ;not dad's

Melody ;signs ;No I had begun dating this guy and I became pregnant . My mom made me give him up for adoption I was planning on that anyway I was just 16 Emmett sweetie and I couldn't take care of a baby . I was 5 mounts pregnant when I met your dad and he told me I could put him down as the baby's father ... His last name would have been Moore . He was a beautiful 5 pound 4 oz. baby boy I gave him to a wonderful mom and dad .

Emmett ; signs ;did you meet the mom and dad..

Melody ; signs ;no but his parents where lawyers and .. and I figured that would give him a good home.

Emmett then handed her the photographed Photo of the parents and Melody's mouth fell open I saw a tear come down her eye . She just stared at Emmett and I without a blink . She was heading towards her room and once she was in there I heard tearing of paper and sobbing to follow . I signed to Emmett I would come back I walked to Melody's room and gently put my arm around her. She looked at me and then slowly moved to set on the bed . Once she sat on the bed she seemed a little more calmer and willing to explain more.

Melody ; signs ;Bay I promise I swear I had no idea she was the person I gave my son too . No wonder I hated her ... Did her and husband Divorced .. did I give him to the wrong Family where in the heck is he now

Bay ;signs ;I don't know Melody . Cameron did mention she was keeping the pot for a friend maybe it was her ex husband and she didn't want him to lose custody. As for as where your son is now we will need to talk to Olivia. Because I am afraid if we go straight to Cameron it will be a forest fire .

Emmett slowly walks in the bedroom and sets down and slides down on the wall and begins sobbing I walk over and hold him. And kiss his head when he looks up at me he has a look of sadness on his face..

Bay ;signs ;did you text your father

Emmett ;signs ;yes .. I did..

Melody ;signs ;and ..

Emmett ;signs ;He knew that Olivia adopted your son . But he didn't care because it wasn't his child . That's why him and Olivia broke up because he wanted to tell me and she wouldn't let him..

Melody ;signs ; where's my son ..

Emmett signs and cries ;they don't know... Olivia said after he went to college he never looked back..

Melody ;signs ;was he deaf ..

Emmett ;signs and cries ;I don't know

Bay ;signs ;I bet that is why she knew sign language because she sure didn't have a deaf accent ..


	3. Chapter 3

Our next step was to contact Olivia . Olivia James she was easy to find she is practically on every site just look up her name . We paid 1.99 for her phone number . It was sad that Emmett couldn't have been the one to contact her but Emmett could not because of him being deaf . I was nervous to talk to Olivia after all she is half the reason of why Emmett and I broke up she wanted Emmett and I to become more serious than we already where . For a deaf and hearing couple I think we where serious because we could communicate and wanted to isn't that true love . I had to put the past aside and do this for my husband . Although I thought this whole thing was a bit fishy I never in my whole time of knowing Olivia ever thought this woman was mother material was melody Lying someone had to have lain . Emmett had just left to shoot some Photo's for a local high school so I decided to call . While Emily was taking a nap giving me to best attention span possible .

Olivia ;Hello ..

Bay ;hey this is Bay Bledsoe now I was Emmett's girlfriend you know Cameron's son

Olivia ;oh yes pretty black-haired girl ..

Bay ; And I was wondering if you possibly knew of an Evan Cameron James

Olivia ;oh you mean my adopted son.. the baby my ex and I adopted from Melody ...

Bay ;yes him..

Olivia ; Oh he lives in North Carolina now I talk to him about once a week . he's such a good kid .

Bay ;is he hearing

Olivia Yes he's hearing ..

Bay ; have you had any contact with him .. I mean I know he left but..

Olivia I talked to him once a week like I said weren't you listening

Bay ; sorry I was listening for our daughter to wake up

Olivia ; You have a daughter with Emmett

Bay ; yes but that's not the point can I have his number

Olivia ; No you can't

Olivia just hung up on me with 3 words No you can't . I became so angry I could hit a wall how could someone deny two brothers to get a chance to know each other . Emmett and Evan had very different lifestyles . Evan was a free college man and Emmett was a hard-working husband and father . I know that Olivia didn't exactly like me and melody wasn't her favorite which it doesn't make sense why she would adopt Melody's child if she hated Melody . and why would Olivia have had a child and not bring him over to Cameron's to visit after all Cameron supposedly wasn't his father . I see the door swing open and I realize Emmett's home I set him down and give him the news on my talk with Olivia he and I agree that nothing makes sense who belongs to who . Emmett and I wouldn't want to believe that Melody would lie to use but after all she never told Emmett had a brother . We decide to settle down for the night and We wake Emily up and play with her that is until the phone rings and I pick it up and a surprising voice is on the other end .

Evan ;hello is this Bay Bledsoe

Bay ; yes this Emmett's wife . Are you Melody's son Evan

Evan ;yes I am Melody and Cameron's son .

Bay ;oh so your Emmett's full brother

Evan ;yes I am Olivia is my foster mom ..

Bay ;so you where never adopted

Evan ;no my foster dad wanted a child but Olivia never wanted to adopt . their marriage was rocky anyway . and my dad lied they weren't lawyers . But when my parents split I moved to North Carolina with my foster dad been here ever since Olivia and Melody didn't recognize each other because it had been so long ..I am sorry I just had too.. And the funny part is cries ;she was dating my biological dad ..My foster-father is the only one I trust .. He has raised me

Bay ; well you have brother and A niece

Evan ;listen bay I know my parents are deaf I don't know ASL Olivia didn't even know she was dating my dad she was gone all the time when I was living with her and dad that she more than likely didn't even know he was my dad ...

Bay ;wow sounds like you have a pretty mixed up life kind of like mine

Evan ;Switched at birth girl ... right

Bay ;yes

Evan ;cries ;listen bay ... I can not now .. I have my life on track

Bay ;your brother wants to meet you ..

Evan ; cries ; Bye ..

Evan just hung up just like Olivia it seemed as if someone was holding them back from seeing him . I wasn't calling Olivia or wanting to talk to Evan for the heck of it the only reason I wanted to talk to them is because of Emmett . He deserves to have his brother in his life and Emily deserves to have her uncle . I see Emily and Emmett building a Lego tower and I giggle as Emmett holds Emily back as they crash . It's moment's like these with My family that I love . I walk over to and set down beside Emily and Emmett I explain to Emmett about my phone call . He shakes his head and just acts like it's no big deal when I know inside he's a ball of anger . I ask Emily to set on My lap and she does so . I look at Emmett and begin signing .

bay ;signs ; you cheated last time you go angry about your parents please tell me .Now

Emmett ;signs ;I would never cheat on you not again bay sweetie .. I will regret that for the rest of my life . As far as Evan our lives are different it is too hard for us to meet each other now ..

Bay ;signs ;you know with Daphne and Regina and I the longer you go without bonding the harder it will make it contact your brother text him please I want you to meet him

Emmett ;signs ;bay forget it I shouldn't have found out about it in the first place .

Bay ;signs ;I know but like me and the DNA testing it's something you just can't help .


	4. Chapter 4

IN PLAY FORM FROM NOW ON ... sorry all My stories are in play form they are just easier to type that way

* * *

20 min later ..

Emmett ;signs ;it's been 20 min since I texted mom

Bay ;signs and speaks ;let me go get her okay

Emmett ; signs ;Okay can Emily stay here

Bay ;signs ;she needs some time with her uncle ...

Emily ; like uncle Toby ..

Emmett ;signs ;yes like Uncle Toby

(Bay gets on the elevator and goes to the lobby and finds Melody in a chair crying she goes over and touches her shoulder)

Bay ;signs ; Evan wants to meet you

Melody ;signs and cries ;I can't bay please you have to understand I am just not strong enough please ...

Bay ;signs ;he showed us a picture of you holding him his dad gave it to him..

Melody ; signs and cries ;he still has that picture the adoption social worker took it

Bay ; signs ;you where looking up Melody you had a strong look on your face . You where so happy to have your baby boy

Melody ;signs and cries same way with Emmett . Evans Father is hearing ..

Bay ;signs ; okay so we know why he is hearing Melody you did the right thing you did ..

Melody ;signs ;there was some reason I was so mad at Olivia I just didn't know .

Bay ;signs ; Cameron didn't know who adopted the baby ... he just liked her I guess

Melody ; cries and signs ; I know but still ...

Bay ;signs ;he had a great life with his dad .. Melody his dad raised him .. in North Carolina he had a great life ...

Melody ;signs ;I gave him to Olivia and her husband why couldn't she raise him ...

Bay ;signs ; maybe like you she felt like she couldn't give him the best life possible .

Melody ; signs; maybe ... I don't think I have enough strength to see him

Bay ;signs ;do it for Emmett I will stay right there ..

(Melody walks with Bay to the elevator and they go to the room and walk in)

Evan ;cries ; are you Melody

Melody ; signs and cries ; yes I am Melody are you okay ... Evan I always liked E names

Evan ;you named me ..

Melody ;cries ;I did

Evan ; cries ; thank you ...

Melody ; signs ;for what ...

Bay ;she asked for what

Evan ;for giving me a good life ..

Emmett ;signs ; Don't thank her for anything Evan ...It would have done wonders to have a brother when you and dad split mom ... and I thought your life was crap

Bay ;signs ;I am not going to sign that

Melody ; he said I have no thing to tank me or

Evan ; Even though my mom wasn't there dad gave me a great life in a small town I just a few years ago connected with my mom ..

Melody ;;signs ; Olivia she's a ..

Bay ;she said Olivia's a.. and she stopped

Evan ;I agree she is a .. name I don't want to say .. but I am glad she made Cameron happy..

Bay; they split like 5 years ago .. they dated for like a year ..

Evan ;I had just contacted her and she was going through the breakup I had seen pictures of her and I when I was a baby and I wondered who she was dad gave me her contact information ... and that was that

Melody ; signs ; He knew about the adoption just not who you were given too

Bay ;she said Cameron knew about the adoption he just didn't know who you were given too

(bay turns around )

Evan ;oh I saw Them leave I just thought they where going somewhere ..

(Bay runs out and finds Emmett and Emily walking down the hall)

Bay ; yells ;Emily can you tell daddy to come back

(Emmett and Emily walk towards bay)

Bay ;signs ;why just leave like that I thought this was what you wanted

Emmett; signs ;I thought so too before Mom and Evan became such buddy, Buddy

Bay ;signs; Melody is Evan's mother too Emmett .. Are you Jealous

Emmett ;signs ;yes

Bay ;signs ;she has known you for 22 years she hasn't known Evan sweetie let her get to know her other child ...

Emmett ;signs ;whatever ..

Bay ;signs ;if something happened to Evan now you would feel pretty bad ..

Emmett ; signs ;can we just go home..

Bay ; signs ;yes ... Are you sure

Emmett ;signs ; yes please

Emily ;barney

Emmett signs ;let me go get mom..

Bay ;signs ;no let us come back later ...

Emily ;cries ;Mommy can I watch barney answer me now ..

Bay ; stop ... demanding okay Mommy and daddy where talking I am not sure you can watch Barney you will have to see wait till mommy and daddy stops signing before you ask me again alright sweetie ..

Emily ;okay ..

(Emmett walks in and see's Evan and Melody hugging and walks out)

Bay ;signs ;ready

Emmett ;signs ;yeah

Bay ;signs ;you told her..

Emmett ;signs ;no she's too busy hugging Evan ...


	5. Chapter 5

(Bay and Emmett and Emily arrive back home from the hospital

Emmett ;signs ; Emily go to your room please I need to talk to mommy

Emily ;signs ;why daddy

Emmett ; signs ; go to your room

Emily ;signs ;why daddy why do I need to go to my room

Bay ; ;go to your room please daddy told you something so you need to go do what he says okay Emily daddy is not in a very good mood

(Emily goes to her room to play)

Emmett ;signs ;so what are you going to start lecturing me ..

Bay ;signs ; Maybe , Maybe not Listen I know how you feel you see your mom cozy up to someone it's hard..

Emmett ;signs ; this is nothing like what you and Daphne went through so don't try to tell me you know how it is

Bay ;signs ;I am telling you because I do know it's hard to see your other parent love their other child ... Even though Kathryn and John weren't my biological parents it hurt just as much .. When you have spent your whole life .. with this person and suddenly they want to spend time with some random kid they just connected with ... Emmett please

Emmett ;signs ; dang it I hate it when your right you just described my exact feelings . I know I shouldn't have found my brother but I wanted too. and I wanted to find him for me for my satisfaction not my mom's

Bay ;signs ;I agree I wanted to get the blood test to make myself feel better I had no idea it would turn into what it did ...

Emmett signs ; But I am glad you did because I got to meet you

Bay ;signs ;I agree..

(Melody walks in)

Melody ;signs ;Emmett Bledsoe I am going to hurt you I had to text your father to come get me and bring me here do you know how embarrassing that was . I had to lie to him and Tell him I was coming to see Kathryn in the hospital and that Emily had a doctors visit and that's why I didn't have a ride ..

Emmett ;signs ; oh come on mom cut the crap you're not going to become punished for telling dad that lie . now never telling me I had an older brother that was a lie .. come on

Bay ;signs ; can we settle this because I don't want anyone to blow up

Melody ;of course miss .Peace keeper . But Emmett you're the one who wanted to meet him you're the one who found the papers.. Who asked me about him ..

Emmett ; signs ;I did it ... for me mom I did it so I could get to know my older brother not so you could play love and lost with your child . I wanted me to get close to him not you . Dang you're the one who gave him up ..

Melody ;signs ;Emmett Bledsoe I can't believe you ..

Emmett ;signs ;and the scary part is if I hadn't found the papers I wouldn't even know I had a brother ..

Melody ;signs ;well now you do are you happy .

Emmett ;signs ;no not really mom why did you even give him up..

Melody ;signs ;I was 16 my parents wouldn't support me Emmett honey .. I wasn't married I had just started my junior year . I had no Choice I wanted him to have a good life ...

Emmett ; signs ; no wonder you and Regina are such good friends

Melody ;signs ;Regina doesn't know ...

Emmett ;signs ;about ... This

Melody ; signs ;No nothing ... I don't plan on telling her

Bay ;signs ;Emmett's right mom would understand .. that's why she left me with John and Kathryn

Melody ;signs ;yes bay but she had another kid .. to take care of I didn't have one ..

Bay ;signs ;well you need to talk to someone ...

Melody ;signs ;Emmett sweetie your my baby boy I love you just as much or maybe more .. Okay please forgive me ... I did it for the best ..

Emmett ;signs ;I just don't understand why you couldn't tell me when I was older..

Bay ;signs ;that's the same thing Daphne asked Regina...

Melody ;signs ;Your my Son too ... and so is he ...

(Melody leaves)

Emmett ;signs ;wow this is like creepy ...

Bay ;signs ;like were going back in time

Emmett ;signs ;exactly


	6. Chapter 6

(Emily and bay and Emmett go to Daphne's house which is a 2 hour drive to get away)

Emily ; signs ;hey Aunt Daphne

Daphne ; signs ;hey Miss . Emily

Emmett ;signs ; so did Bay tell you

Daphne ;signs ;I know I couldn't believe it ..

Emmett ;signs ;you really don't sound surprised

Daphne ;signs ;well mom is known for keeping secrets so no wonder their friends

Bay ;signs ;that's exactly what Emmett said

Daphne ; signs ; I am a little shocked though it would have been wonderful for you to have a brother when you where going through the separation

Emmett ;signs ;it would have but thinking back it just would have made things a little more complicated

Daphne ;signs ;agreed

Emmett; signs ; do you think I should give him a chance my brother

Bay ;signs ;why are you asking Daphne I am your wife

Emmett signs ; sorry bay what do you think ..

Bay ;signs well I think you should and next time ask me first

Emmett ;signs ;Sorry sweetie I didn't mean too I didn't know it would make you mad

Daphne ;signs ;so you can get by with anything

Emmett ;signs ;yes she can I cheated on her .. I put her through enough

Bay ;signs ;can we not bring that up Emmett . Emily is in the room and she understands .. signing

Emily ;signs ;mommy what's this sign Cheating

Bay ;it means Cheating ..

Emily ;what does that mean

Daphne ;it means daddy kissed another girl while he was dating your mommy but he's very sorry about it

Emmett ;signs ;it's something daddy will regret for the rest of his life ..

Emily ;signs ;Okay .. daddy

Emmett ;signs ;come here

(Emily comes and sets on Emmett's lap)

Emily signs ;yes daddy

Emmett ;signs ;daddy is sorry a lot of confusing things have happened ... But he promises it will get back to normal soon ..

Emily ;signs ;it has been a little confusing daddy ...

Emmett ;signs ;I know but daddy loves you and Mommy so much ...

Emily ;signs ; Thank you daddy

Bay ;signs ;you don't have thank mommy and daddy for loving you

Daphne ;signs ;yeah that's something parents do they love their kids

Emily ;signs ;stop signing all at one time please Aunt Daphne

Emmett ;signs sorry

(Emily gets off of Emmett's lap and gets on Bay's lap)

Bay ;signs ;so it's momma's turn

Emily ;signs ;yes

Bay ;signs ;I love you and you're the best thing that has ever happened to me

Emily ;signs ;oh mommy

Bay ;signs ;it's true

Daphne ;signs ;Travis is doing pretty good

Bay ;signs ;good so are two

(Daphne shows her hand )

Emmett ;signs ;your engaged

Daphne ;signs ;yes as of last weekend

Emily ;signs ;are you happy

Daphne ;signs ;yes very happy Emily I love Travis ...

Emmett ;signs ;well I am glad someone's happy

Daphne ;signs ;trust me things will settle down

Emmett ;signs ;doesn't seem like it

Bay ;signs ;Daphne is right it may not now but someday it will .

Emmett ;signs ; well do you women want some dinner ..

Bay ;signs ; sure .. Emmett

Daphne ;signs ;want me to text Travis ...

Emily ;signs ;sure ..

Bay ;signs ;yes that would be nice to see him ..

(1 hour later)

(Travis walks in)

Travis ;signs ;hey guys glad to have been Invited

Emmett ;signs ;your always invited dude ...

Travis ;signs ;so you have a brother

Emmett ;signs ;yes I do and I am just trying to figure out what to do

Travis ;signs ;you have already lost almost 22 years don't waste anymore time ...

Bay ;signs; agreed congrats on the engagement

Travis ;signs ;thank you

Daphne ;signs ;I know it was a shock

Bay signs ;It wasn't to me I know Travis loves you

Emily ; signs ;hey Uncle Travis

Travis signs ;hey Emily how are you

Emily ;signs good


	7. Chapter 7

Bay ;signs ;Emmett I am going to go to the store okay will you be okay with Emily

Emmett ;signs ;sure sweetie I will have my phone okay ...

Emily ; signs ;I call... in case

Bay ;signs ;good girl that makes mommy feel better

(Bay leaves for the store)

Emmett ;signs ; do you want to take a nap with daddy ...Daddy is head is hurting a little bit...

Emily ;signs ;No daddy I no Nap

Emmett ;signs ;we can watch TV you don't want to watch the wiggles

Emily ;signs ;No daddy I don't watch it we play

Emmett ;signs ;daddy's head hurts okay I need to go lay down...

Emily ; signs ;no daddy play ..

Emmett ';signs ;please Emily...

Emily ;signs ;cries ;no

Emmett ;cries and signs ; daddy's head it hurts

Emily; signs ;daddy no cry

Emmett ;signs and cries ;can you call Mommy please Emily ...

(Emily gets the home phone and dial's bay)

Bay ;hello this is bay

Emily ;Mommy ..

Bay ;yes is everything okay baby

Emily ; cries ;daddy has an head hurt

Bay ; daddy's head hurts is that it sweetie

Emily ;he is crying Mommy hurry ...

bay ;alright baby mommy's coming home okay hold daddy's hand

(Emily hangs up and grabs Emmett's hand)

Emily ; momma says I hold daddy's hand

Emmett ;signs and cries ;good baby ..

(20 min later bay comes home)

Bay ;signs ;Emily called me ... sweetie are you okay

Emmett ;signs and cries ;my head hurts bad sweetie . I don't know what came over me ..

Bay ;signs ; was it hurting when I left..

Emmett ;signs ; a little but I thought I would be okay...

Bay ; signs ; do we need to go to the ER ...

Emmett ;cries and signs.; no please ..

Bay ;signs ;alright ... can I help you to bed

Emmett ;cries and signs ;I can't get up sweetie can you wait..

Bay ;signs ; if you can't get up where going to the ER

Emily; signs ;I go to grandma's

Bay ;signs ;yes Grandma Kathryn's ..

(Kathryn walks in)

Kathryn ;I just came to say hey ...

Bay ;signs ;glad your here Emmett has a killer headache I think were going to have to the ER

Kathryn ;slow down on your signing Bay

Emily ;daddy has a headache ... go to hospital

Bay ;thank you sweetie ...

Kathryn ; I don't think he needs to go ... to the ER..

bay ;why not

Kathryn ; signs ;how bad is your headache ...1- 10

Emmett ; signs and cries ;20 ...

Kathryn; okay Emmett I am going to go get a cold rag okay . I think you just stressed ..

Bay ; signs ;Mom thinks your just stressed

(Kathryn hands bay a cold rag and she lays it over Emmett's head)

Emmett ;cries and signs ; bay my bay

Bay ;signs ;I am right here ...

(closes his eyes)

Emmett ;signs ;I am fine...Just trying to relax

(Emmett grabs Bay's hand)

Emmett ;signs ;P-E-R-F-E-C-T

Kathryn ;see I told you he just needed you ..

Bay ;cries ;mom how did you do it watch Daphne and I go through all that...

Kathryn ;it's really hard sweetie but one good thing is I know you love Emmett or you wouldn't be crying right now ...

Bay ; I have always loved my Emmett ...

Kathryn ;I think I talk to Melody

Bay ; cries ;about ...

Kathryn ;tell her to let Emmett talk to Evan and she will get her chance later...

Bay ;cries ;no not right now she will get mad

Kathryn ;she won't ... I will explain it too her.. how Emmett is it's affecting his health..

( Emmett opens his eyes and slowly lets go of Bay's hand)

Emmett ;signs ;I see lips moving

Bay ;signs ;we are trying to figure out the best way to help you...

Emily ;signs ; we love you daddy

Kathryn ; signs ;Emily's right we love you and want what's best .. how are you feeling

Emmett ;signs ;better still hurts a little

Kathryn ;do you want me to make you some Garlic chicken ...

Emmett ;signs ; oh cool yeah that's the first meal you ever made me ...

Kathryn; yes it is

Emily ;yum

Kathryn ;yes Let grandma Kathryn make it

Emily ;yea

Emmett ;signs ;we need to have your mom over more often

bay ';signs ;yes we do because she's awesome ...

Emmett ;signs ; she is ..


	8. Chapter 8

Emmett ;signs ; I feel better today

Bay ;signs ;that's good sweetie I have to go drop off some .graphic Design's the business needs them today ..

Emmett ; signs ;no problem I will text you if anything is wrong but I promise sweetie I think I am fine

Bay ;signs ;great ...by Emily ..

Emily ;by mommy I will watch out for daddy today

Bay ; great that makes mommy feel better call mommy if you need to I will.. be working but that's okay..

Emily ;okay by Momma

(Emmett walks over and kisses Bay softly on the lips)

Emmett ;signs ;by sweetie I love you

Bay ;signs ;I love you too Emmett

(bay walks outside and gets in Kathryn's car to ride to meet Melody for Lunch)

Kathryn ; so what did you say ..

Bay ;I said I had to work ..

Kathryn ; good did you say how long ...

Bay ;No not really ...

Kathryn ; No violence . .

Bay ; it's Melody mom ... can't promise that ..

Kathryn ; were just going to try to become adults about this because that's what we are ... We are adults

Bay ;Stop with Adult speech lets just go...

(Kathryn and Bay are at the cookout talking with Melody about the Emmett and Evan situation)

Melody ;signs ;does Emmett know your here ..

Kathryn ;signs ;no

Bay ;signs ;I wanted to keep that On the Down low this is mom's Idea by the way ... to have a meeting Emmett had a bad headache yesterday I think it's from the stress ...of this

Melody ; signs ; he always gets headaches when he's stressed like that a lot of them after you two broke up.. over the you know

Kathryn ;signs ;Can we stop talking.. about ... That night

Bay ;signs ;yes mom agreed

Kathryn ;signs ;So Evan have you talked with He

melody ; signs ;your signing is bad ...

Bay ;signs ;she said your ..

Kathryn ;I know bay you sign

Bay ;signs ;mom is trying alright .

Melody ;signs ; I know and I have talked to Evan ... he went back to North Carolina he had very little injuries from the wreck

Kathryn ;signs ;So he's Back where he is from ..

Melody ;signs ;yes he's back .. I begged him not to go ...

Bay ;signs ;did you mention Emmett when you where begging

Melody ;signs ;No I begged him not to go because I wanted to spend more time with him..

Bay ;signs ;he's got a brother you know . He has a nice and only a fairy princess knows where his biological father is...

Melody ; signs ;I am his mother stop trying to control this ... you would Jump off a cliff for Emmett I swear you would . Your just scared he will cheat on you again if you don't do what he wants ...

Bay ;signs and cries ; You know what I am going to North Carolina you aren't coming with me ...

Melody ;signs ; bay seriously stop crying ... okay that's what you do every time someone says something a little hurtful cut it out .You depend On Emmett way too much ..

Kathryn ;signs ;that's her husband what is she suppose to do have no affection for him at all .. She loves Emmett so much ... I have never seen a love like there's

Melody ;signs ; I am going to North Carolina with you

bay ;signs and cries ;fine get a ride yourself ...

(30 min later bay walks in the house and throws her purse down on the couch)

Emmett ;signs ;what happened.. angry owner I love your art sweetie ...

Bay ;signs ;I lied ... I went to talk to your mom about the Evan thing

Emmett ;signs ;Bay why ...

Bay ;signs ;because I wanted to take up for my husband is that such a bad thing

Emmett ;signs ; no it's not ... Just next time tell me

Bay ;signs ;oh yeah like you told me you cheated a 2 weeks ..later..

Emmett ;signs ; did mom bring up the cheating ...

Bay ;signs and cries ;she says I was doing whatever made you happy so you wouldn't cheat again ..

Emmett ; signs ;that's not true I won't cheat on you again sweetie I love Bay look at me don't cry come here I love you bay Madeline .. Look at me

(Bay looks at Emmett)

Emmett ;signs ;you are my world look I love you ...

Bay ;signs and cries ;I want you to see your brother I want to take you to see him He's in North Carolina ..

Emmett ;signs ; can we take our Emily

Bay ;signs and cries ;yes we take our Emily ...

Emmett ;signs ;I want her to get to know her uncle

Bay ;signs ;I do too


	9. Chapter 9

(Emily and Emmett and Bay are in the car headed to NC) (Bay is driving Emmett is in the back seat)

Emily ;why are we going on this trip Mommy

Bay ;to see daddy's brother ...

Emily ; my uncle Evan

Bay ;yes your uncle Evan

Emily ;why can't grandma Melody go with us . Granny Kathryn goes with us to see Toby ...

Emmett ;signs ;because ...grandma didn't want to go with us .. she had other plans

Bay ; she had to work sweetie .. remember ... she's a teacher

Emily ;I thought she isn't a teacher anymore .. Mommy

Emmett ;signs; we just didn't want her to go ...

Emily ;Oh why not ..

bay ; just quality time ..please tell me that answers it

Emily ;yes it does ... wait ..

Emmett ;signs ;stop being a trickster miss . Emily

bay ; yes we love you Mommy just needs to focus on the road

Emily ;okay mommy

(2 hours later)

Emmett ;signs ;did you enjoy the Abe's

Emily ;signs ;spicy fries daddy

Emmett ;signs ;I know ...

Bay ; well we still have a long while to go..

Emily ;signs ;mommy says we have a long way to go..

Emmett ;signs ;thanks sweet girl

(3 hours later)

Emily ;signs ;daddy I have to potty

Bay ; okay you have to pee

Emily ;signs ;No ...I have to use the potty Room...

bay ; there is a gas station up the corner ...

Emmett ; signs ;bay you have your back turned to me I can't hear you ...

bay ;signs ;Tell daddy to come set up front ...

(When the car stops Emmett switches to the front)

Emmett ;signs ;better ...

Bay ;signs ;Okay I don't know why I didn't think of that in the first place..

Emmett ; signs ;Well I did ether so don't blame yourself

(9 hours later)

Bay ;signs ;were only like 3 hours away

Emmett ;signs ;well why are just setting here ... in the car..

Bay ;signs ;because I want to rest we have gotten very little sleep so how about we rest and take the other 3 hours tomorrow

Emmett ;signs ;deal

(12 hours later)

Bay ; signs ;good morning Emmett sweetie are you okay

Emmett ;signs ;I am great just a little tired...

Bay ;signs ;you more than likely haven't gotten your nap out ...

Emmett ;signs ;where is Emily isn't she sleeping up front

Bay ;signs ;oh lord...

(Emmett turns around)

Emmett ;signs ;the car door's open ...

bay ;yeah ...

(Emmett and Bay quickly get out of the car)

Emmett ;enmity ... Emil its daddy

Bay ; cries ; Emily it's momma and daddy...

Emmett ;signs and cries ;do you think she could have gone in the convenient store to sleep or something ..

Bay ;signs ;good idea

(Bay and Emmett run in the store)

Bay ;have you seen a little girl about 4 black hair his blue eyes

Cather No Sir and Mam I haven't no costumers have come by .. today

Bay ;you keep all doors locked at night right

Cather no Woman we keep our doors wide open we love robbers

Emmett ;signs ;stop talking to her that way our daughter is missing

Bay ;he's deaf ...

Cather ;well no I haven't seen her.

(Bay and Emmett rush out of the store and a woman touches Emmett on the shoulder ...)

Carla ;I couldn't help but over hear your conversation does the little girl have the bluest eyes ... like ocean blue ...

Emmett ;as

Carla ; well I think I saw her she ran to a man with Blonde Hair and blue eyes he has glasses her had a thing on his ear

Bay ; a co-clear ...

Carla ;I am not associated with the deaf community dear .. But she was in the car and touched her and she came out of the car I was watching the entire time... he took her gently ...

Emmett ;signs ;thank You

Bay ;your name

Carla ; Carla Ray I sure hope you find her

Bay ;I hope so too

(Bay and Emmett run back into the car and they see Emily and Cameron walking towards them)

Cameron ;signs ;hey ...

Bay ;signs ; come her Emily you scared us to death

(Emmett grabs Emily and hugs her tightly .)

Cameron ;signs ;sorry I took her I saw she was sleeping in the car... And I wanted to rent a hotel room..

Emmett ;signs ; are you okay

Emily ;signs ;I am fine daddy I was just with grandpa Cameron...

Bay ;signs ; how do you know where we are

Cameron ;signs ;well Melody ... told me you where going ... to see Evan I had no idea Olivia was his adopted mom ... I promise .. oh Yeah and I tracked Emmett's phone ..

Emmett ;signs ;dad don't you dare take our child you scared us to death

Cameron ;signs ;well I didn't want her to sleep in a car...

Emmett ;signs ;if we want her to sleep in a car our daughter will sleep in a car got it dad..

Bay ;signs ;what he is trying to say don't take her away

Cameron ;well can I go see my son...

Bay ;he's not your son...

Emmett ;signs ;he's someone else's he's mom son though and we saw a picture to prove it..

Cameron ;signs ;I can't believe this

Bay ;signs ;welcome to the mixed up situation


	10. Chapter 10

(3 hours later)

Bay ;signs ;were here in North Carolina .

Emmett ;signs ; You know dad seemed Heartbroken that Evan wasn't his child I thought he would have become relieved ...

Bay ; signs ; same here but I know ... he maybe feels bad you know about the dating Olivia thing .

Emmett ;signs ;that's not his fault he didn't know ... it's all mom's .. My stupid...

Bay ;signs ;Emily can understand ASL so ... Please keep it to yourself

Emily ;signs ;daddy did you sign stupid

Emmett ;signs ;daddy did and he's sorry daddy owns up to his mistake ... okay But you don't ever sign it okay

Emily ;signs ;daddy are we were Evan lives ...

Emmett ;signs ; were not exactly sure ..

Bay ; signs ; I am not sure his exact address ..

Emmett ;signs ;why didn't you look it up before we left Bay

Bay ;signs ; lets not start fighting ... Alright just lets...

Emmett ;signs ;lets ..just stop fighting lets pull into this nice lady's drive way and see if she knows

Bay ;signs ;I don't know I don't want everyone to know where looking for your brother ...and we have been in her driveway for the past 10 min

Emily ;Mommy and daddy stop fighting ...

Bay ;signs ;sorry Emmett I am just stressed

Emmett ;signs ; and you don't think I am ..

Bay ;signs ; I was trying to apologize don't have a snappy comeback ..

Emmett ;signs I am so sorry bay sweetie ... You know I love you

bay ; signs and cries ;I know Emmett maybe we just give up..

Emmett signs ; no we have made it this far bay lets not give up ...

(Emmett and bay and Emily get out of the car and ring the doorbell of the house)

Tori ; hello who are you two haven't seen you around

Bay ; were looking for Evan James...

Tori ; Oh what has the boy done now ...

Bay ; nothing we are just looking for him it's a long story can you just let us know where he is ..

Tori ; he Lives about 2 houses down ...

Emmett ;signs ;thank you

Bay ; thanks Emmett my husband is deaf he was signing thank you

Tori ;Oh you're welcome ...

(10 min later)

Bay ; signs ;were at his house ... lets just get out .. of the car

Emily ;signs ;yeah daddy I am kind of tired of being in a car

Emmett ;signs ;let's go

(Emmett , Emily and Bay get out of the car and ring the doorbell)

Evan ; oh ...

Bay ;yeah ...

Evan ;you two I wasn't expecting how did you ...

Emily ; long ride ...

Evan ; come in... how did you find out where I lived ...

(Emmett and bay and Emily walk in and set down on the couch)

Evan ;Make yourself at home I am sorry .. I left KC it was just too stressful

Emmett ;signs ;can you sign ...

Evan ;signs ; Yes , No

Emmett ;signs ;what does that mean

Emily ; you don't know Daddy's language do you ... uncle ..

Evan ; don't call me Uncle please ...and yes your right sweetie I don't know ASL

Bay ; why can't she call you Uncle Evan I mean you are her uncle ..

Evan ; It' s just strange and I want to get to know her better that's all..

Emmett ;signs ;if mom would have kept you would have known ASL

Evan; signs ;I know I think I know what you said . Mom kept me ASL ..

Emmett ;signs ;yes

Evan ;yes your right I would know ASL but since she didn't keep me I don't ... Which is fine ...

Bay ; I thought Olivia Knew ASL ...

Evan ;I think she learned it for our father ...

Emmett ;signs ;she claimed she was hard of hearing

Evan.; What

Emily ;he said someone a girl claimed they were heard of hearing ...

Evan ;she did ...

Emmett ;signs ;Yeah ...

Evan ;maybe that's why she adopted me.. you know because Melody was deaf ..

Bay ;Makes sense but still a little fishy ..

Evan ; Sort of too me but let's get to know each other .. How did you two meet I mean ..

Bay ; a mistake at the hospital let to me being switched at birth .. with a girl named Daphne .. Daphne was deaf they where good friends and

Emmett ;signs ;and I saw her pretty face and fell for her right away ... she's an amazing young and strong woman ...

Evan ;You know would have to contain a strong love to survive the Language delay ..

Bay ;well I practiced a lot now almost 8 years later I am Fluent ..

Evan ;so You two have been together 8 years

Emmett signs ;we split for a year ... while we where dating

Evan ;why ...

Bay ;he cheated on me ... we had a fight it was because of Melody and Cameron fighting for custody and he was angry because I got in the middle and ..

Evan ;it looks Melody and Cameron have a messed up life ...together

Emmett ;signs ;there were happy years Evan ... But dad left mom ...

Evan why ...

Bay ; can I say sweetie ..

Emmett ;signs ;please bay you don't have to ask ... Forget about it I want you to get in the middle now please ...

Bay ;signs ;thank you..

Emmett ;signs ;anytime

Emily ;Mommy finish your sentence ...

Evan ; agreed what she said ..

Bay ;her name is Emily

Evan ;alright then what Emily said ...

Bay ; Cameron and Melody had fought a lot they just weren't happy with each other more one of their fights led to him leaving ...

Evan okay ... then

Emily ; can I call you Uncle Evan please

Emmett ;signs ;he doesn't want you to call Him Uncle Evan for awhile okay

Emily ; why not

Emmett ;signs ;because we haven't gotten use to each other ..,

Emily ;but I love him like Uncle Toby

Bay ;I know you do my sweet girl... do you need to go potty

Emily ;yes Mommy

Evan ; Bathroom's upstairs ..


	11. Chapter 11

(Next day)..

Emmett ; signs ;so why did Evan allow us to stay over at his house couldn't we have just rented a hotel room

bay ;signs ;can you make up your mind my dear husband I thought this is what you wanted .

Emmett ;signs ;well sorry that I can't make up my mind ... it's just strange I am glad but it's just strange

(Evan walks in)

Evan ;Have a nice sleep

Emily ;better than sleeping in a car

Bay ;yes agreed a 100 percent ... can you fix breakfast .. Evan I..

Evan ; I already did eggs and waffles

Emily ;I don't like eggs

Emmett ;signs ;then just have the waffles alright sweetie were not at home you can't just choose what you want ..

(After breakfast they set down on the couch to chat)

Evan ;so how long where you an Emmett married before you found out you where Expecting Emily .

Bay ;we weren't exactly married it was a few mounts after we got back together ...

Evan ;oh so you weren't exactly married ...

Bay ;no ...but very much in love ...

Emmett ;signs ;mom wasn't married when you were born

Evan ;signs ; why she gave me up..

Emmett ;signs ;yes that's why but don't say I should have given up my daughter..

Bay ;yes adoption is for mom's that have no support system Emmett and I we had an amazing support system ..

Evan ; so was melody supportive ..

Emmett ;signs ;no .. which now explains why she wasn't but she kicked me out

Evan ;signs ; she kicked you out

Bay ;signs ;yes my biological mom it's kind of long story anyway Melody had given her Emmett's stuff to bring to my house and he ended up staying there the entire pregnancy

Evan ;signs ;she didn't support you keeping the baby ..

Bay ; I guess she thought

Emmett ;signs ;her plan was after a few mounts I would LEA V E

Evan ; if she had a great support system why didn't you leave ..

Bay ; because Emmett is the father of Emily that's why..

Evan ;do you know you're the father ...

Bay ;signs ;I wouldn't cheat on him of course she belongs to him..

Emmett ;signs ;stop being so rude to my wife . I wasn't like our mom I didn't give up my child . I am sorry she gave you up . I am ..

Bay ;signs ;he doesn't understand you ...

Evan ; if mom gave me up why didn't you give Emily up

Emily ; cries ;I go away ...

Emmett ;signs ;no baby No I wanted you more than anything your where an amazing surprise

Bay ;stop now she's upset ... I didn't even know about you then we didn't know about the adoption thing till like 2 weeks ago ..

Emmett ;signs ;oh so your just now figuring this out ..

Bay ;signs ;uh duh ...

Evan ; why are you singing bay

Bay ;because I don't know I am so used to it ...You should learn your language for your brother .. You should stop making comments about our daughter so what if we weren't exactly married yes I admit it was a wrong time but we love Emily we got married when she was 4 mounts old .. We love her ...

Emmett ;signs ; wow you are talking so fast ..

Bay ;signs ;I know sorry .,

Evan ; Do you guys want to leave or something ...

Bay ;cries ;I wanted this to become a magical time where two brothers got to know each other but if you won't learn ASL then I guess it's not magical your brother didn't ask to become deaf .. neither did your mom how did you and Melody talk to each other

Evan ;she spoke ...

Bay ;cries ;well Emmett does speak but he loves you and wants to know you Emily is your niece she wants to get to know you ...They both do

Emmett ;signs ;lets leave

Bay ;signs ;agreed

Evan ;wait ..

Bay ;what ..

Emily ;cries ;yeah why ... you hurt my feelings

Evan ;would you like to talk to mom

Emmett ;signs ;No I really don't want to see pot head Olivia

Evan ;signs ;pot ...

Bay ;yeah she was keeping it in Emmett's fathers Garage

Evan ;I had no idea


	12. Chapter 12

(Emmett and Emily and Bay arrive back home)

Emily ;I am happy we took a plane Daddy

Emmett ;signs ;me to baby girl

(Kathryn walks in)

Kathryn ;your car has arrived thanks to dad

Emmett ;signs ;tell him Thank you ...

Bay ;signs ;I want to stay in KC forever ...

Emmett ;signs ;agreed .

Bay ;signs ;it's like he wasn't thankful for us being there I mean you are his younger brother ..

Kathryn ; didn't you say he made a little comment that Emmett should have left you when you became pregnant ..

Bay ; yeah but also that Emmett might not have been Emily's father and that we should have given her up and all this crap .. that isn't true .

Kathryn ; you two have done an amazing job raising Miss . Emily .. You two are amazing parents . Don't listen to what anybody says

Emmett ;signs ;well I can't

Kathryn ;signs ;Emmett you know what I mean ... Emmett you are a wonderful husband to bay

Emmett ;signs ;glad somebody thinks that I just wanted a relationship with my big brother is that too much to ask for ..

Bay ; signs ;No it's not but both the people have to both want a relationship with each other for that to work . Like when you wanted to get back with me but I didn't with you . If both people aren't willing to try nothing is there Emmett

Emmett ;signs ;come on try not to become my shrink ... become my wife ...

(bay hugs Emmett tight)

Kathryn ; signs ;it's okay Emmett we all love you

Emmett ; signs and cries ;Bay is the only one .. who has loved me ... Why couldn't my mother tell me sooner now it's too late ..

Bay ; signs ; now he's dealing with having another sibling ... Some people don't take that as lightly ..

Emmett ;signs ;are you saying I shouldn't care ..

Bay ;signs ; No I am not saying that it's just some people ...Mom help me out

Kathryn ;some people may not become as excited as you are to have a new sibling

Bay ;signs ;thank you

Emmett ; signs ;I get what you two are saying it's just a wanted to add a new member to our family that's all

Bay ;signs ; two families are together sweetie I don't think we can get a better family than that

(Melody walked in)

Melody ;signs ; hey ...

Emmett ;signs ;why am I even talking to you

Melody ;signs ;I know you hate me I know I am the most evil person in the world but I couldn't raise him I am woman enough to say that I didn't want to give my son up Emmett it tore my heart out but I had to do what was best for my son . Keeping you is what was best because your father and I where husband and wife at the time .. Okay I love you I love Evan but Emmett you will always have a place in my heart that Evan never will because I got to watch you grow up . Emmett .. Your my baby boy the father of my beautiful grandchild . Married to a wonderful wife .Emmett you have a wonderful life and so does he .. it all worked out ...

Bay ;signs and cries ;that was a beautiful speech

Emmett ; signs ;I get that mom I do . But it just doesn't seem fair

Bay ;signs ;I know it doesn't seem fair ..Emmett but she couldn't raise a kid

Emmett ;signs ;we where only a year older and we kept ... Emily

Melody ; my boyfriend wanted nothing to do with baby or I ..

Emmett ;signs ;since when do you talk

Kathryn ; signs ;she talks to get her point across just like her son

Melody ;signs ;I had no choice Emmett Bledsoe .. I had no choice my mom wouldn't help me out she almost kicked me out I had to give my baby up and that's the worst hurt a mother could ever go through and I don't blame me if you never want to talk to me again . I am sorry I didn't tell you . but I knew that no matter when I told you it would turn out this way .

Kathryn ; maybe that's what Regina thought ...

Emmett ;signs; yes you and Regina have a lot in common now but.,.. she's a secret keeper just like you and then the secrets end up destroying everyone's lives ..

Bay ;signs ;don't talk like that ... about my mom

Emmett ;signs ;I felt bay cry that night and it was the hardest cry ever I felt how much she was hurt I love her so much ... I love you ... but I don't know If I will ever forgive you

Melody ;signs ;it's okay if you don't

Emmett ;signs ;I am sorry about that bay about Regina ...

Melody ; signs ;imagine how much more pain it would have caused if she just came and said hey can I see my biological daughter . She wanted the best life for bay she didn't want to take Bay away from the only family she had known .. That's why I let her stay over because I knew how she was feeling it's hard.. I know it is .

Emmett ;signs ;but she raised Daphne ... not her own flush and blood which was Bay

Melody ; signs ; Evan would have became terrified if I would have randomly took him away when he was 3 and Bay would have been too it all worked out ...

Emily ; I tried momma can I go rest

Bay ;yes come on I will read you a story baby girl we had a long flight ...

Emily ; daddy come please

Emmett ;signs ;I come in . Just wait a second Okay sweetie

Melody ;signs ;good night Emily

Emily ;good night .. grandma

(Emily and Bay walk to Emily's room for bedtime .)

Melody ;signs ;the point is I love you and I love my family . If Evan doesn't care about your beautiful family that's his issue because he has a wonderful , kind brother that he's missing out on getting to know..

Emmett ;signs ;thanks mom

Kathryn ;yes I am sure it means a lot to Emmett he has been down about this

(Melody turns to leave and Emmett taps her on the shoulder)

Melody ;signs ;yes

(Emmett hugs Melody

Emmett ;signs; thank you for being an amazing mother ...

Melody ;signs ;no I am not amazing I just try ... that's what makes a mother I would have tried with Evan believe me I would have but ... I just couldn't


	13. Chapter 13

(Emmett and Emily are playing on the floor when they see Cameron's car pull in the driveway)

Emmett ;signs ;why is grandpa Cameron here

Bay ;signs; I hope to see Emily no offence but I can't take much more Evan Drama

Emmett ;signs ;me ether like mom says it's his loss

(Cameron walks in)

Cameron ;signs ;hello

Bay ;signs ;Hello Cameron please tell me your here to see your grand-daughter because Emmett and I can't take much more drama with Evan..

Cameron ;signs ;well I guess you are because that's why I am here why on earth why would your mother lie and say it was my son..

Bay ;signs ;I don't know a decision without thinking she had to have a father figure sign the papers ...

Cameron ; signs ;well bay she shouldn't have lied

Emmett ;signs ;she did it because it was her only choice .. And you would have left in the end just like you left her.. when I was 15 ...

Cameron ;signs ; I get that but still it's a lie Emmett and Bay it's a lie and you two seem okay with Lying ...

Emmett ;signs ;we weren't okay with it but mom came over here and put up a pretty good story ... She helped us understand the choice she made and why she made it..

Bay ;signs ;and If Emmett didn't want to become apart of Emily's life I couldn't have kept her ...

(Emily walks in)

Emily ;signs ;daddy can I play in the living room

Emmett ;signs ;sure baby just don't pay attention to daddy's signing alright please

Emily ; signs ;okay

(Emily sets back down on the floor and begins playing with her dolls)

Cameron ;signs ;what are you going to sugar coat life for her ...

Bay ;signs ;Evan already made her cry

Cameron ;signs ;Cry about what ...

Emmett ;signs ; he said we should have given Emily up for adoption

Cameron ;signs ;that was quite rude

Bay ;signs ;yes it was and Emily cried ...

Cameron ; signs ;Maybe he's not the guy I pictured Melody and I never talked about it ... But every year on his birthday .. I would picture us meeting and Picture how happy he would become seeing me for the first time but I guess it's not the happy ending we all wanted

Emmett ;signs ;no dad it sure isn't . I wanted a relationship with my brother that's all I wanted but I can't get that . I have my beautiful family and I guess I have to realize that's all I need now

Cameron ;signs ;Your mom and I where dating for a while and then we broke up and she came back 4 mounts pregnant ... We said we would keep the baby we had clothes , Diapers, and everything and then... when we just looked at the stuff and we realized we couldn't do this . We wanted him or her to have a stable home because Melody and I had a rocky Relationship even then ... So 2 weeks before her due date .. we decided to give the baby up we didn't meet the parents we just gave him up I didn't want to meet the parents ...

Bay ;signs ; why not

Cameron ;signs ;because If I did I felt like I would want to punch them saying why are you taking my son ...

Emmett ;signs ; Maybe that's why you never felt anything for Olivia ...

Cameron ;signs ;maybe that's why I liked her .. Maybe we had something that we didn't know about and I have to admit I felt like a dummy after finding out she was his adopted mother ... but I didn't know .. Olivia and I never really clicked deeply and I think Evan was why ... Maybe she knew something I didn't I don't know . I am sorry for all the trouble she caused you and Emmett ...

Bay ;signs ;that's the first time you have apologized

Cameron signs ;well I am bay my son was in love and I was too blind to know it... you have been the best thing for Emmett...

Bay ;signs; thank you Cameron that means a lot ... You know I don't want Evan around you know Emily gets close to people

Cameron signs ;I understand ...

Emmett ;signs ;hey are you still dating Debby

Cameron ; signs ;no we broke up a few mounts ago just wasn't working

Bay ;signs but you didn't get a cochlear Implant for her ...

Cameron signs ;not exactly for her ... but kind of

Emmett ;signs ;he wanted one because she wanted one ...

Bay ;signs ;I mean I want Emmett's blue eyes but I don't take his eyeballs out

Cameron ;signs ;I know it was stupid but at least I got to listen to Emmett play the drums

Bay ;signs ;Toby said Nicki didn't believe him when he told her about Emmett being a deaf Drummer

Cameron ;signs ;I didn't believe it ether until I heard it ...

Emmett ;signs ;maybe I should get one

Bay ;signs ;No I have learned sign language ... because your deaf I love you for you

Emmett ;signs ;but wouldn't it have been cool if we could have danced at our weeding

Bay ;signs ;we did dance ...

Emmett ;signs ;but you know...

Cameron ;signs ;didn't mean to start a fight Bye miss . Emily

(Emily runs over to Cameron and hugs him)

Bay ;signs ;say love you grandpa

Cameron ;signs ;I love you be good for mommy and daddy

Emily ;signs ;I will

(Cameron leave)

Bay ;signs ;is our lives just like full of stories and secrets

Emmett ;signs ;sure seems like it


	14. Chapter 14

Bay ; signs ; Emily honey why don't you and daddy go play outside for a bit mommy needs to tidy up a bit in the house alright

Emmett ;signs ;since when do you say Tidy up a bit you never say that ...

Bay ;signs ;I don't know a new saying I guess

Emily ;signs ;I go mommy come on daddy let's go ..

(Doorbell rings Bay answers it)

Bay ; Evan what are you doing here

Evan ; Melody emailed me and gave me your address ...

Emmett ;signs ;why did she do that ...

Evan ;I don't know why she would do something like that ...

Bay ; I have an idea do you have the email ..

Evan ;yeah I got the email and got the next flight to KC I wanted to see you and Emily and Apologize for my behavior last week

Emmett; signs ;why isn't anybody signing

Emily ;signs ;yeah daddy I was wondering the same thing daddy

Bay ;signs ;sorry honey . I just said I might have an idea what was in the email that got sent to Evan ..

Emily ;signs ;grandma wanted to say sorry

Bay ;signs ;yes your right sweetie .

Evan ;you two are right grandma did want to say sorry Miss. Emily. You are beautiful ...

Emily ;thank you ...

Evan ; do you want me to read the letter ..

Emmett ;let bay do it so she can sign it please because no one's signing here and it's annoying me ..

(Evan hands bay the Email and bay lays it on the floor so she can read it and sign it)

Bay ;signs ; Dear Evan , Yes it's Melody please call me Melody because I know that is what you want to call me . I know you haven't been in my life for the past 26 years but I want you to know that I love you just as much you and Emmett have both pieces of my heart . I gave you up for adoption because I wanted you to have a better life .. Not because I didn't want you . Everyday for the past 26 years you have been on my mind I love you Evan and Emmett . I want you to know that even though you may feel like it's too quickly to become brothers with your little brother Emmett please know it's not it would become my forever wish for my son to become best friends and brothers. Emmett can become too quickly attached to people and once he finds you he won't let you go just ask bay . I want you to get to know your brother he's amazing and a wonderful person who has owned up to his mistakes and become the best father .. Please see this email attachment it includes a flight To KC please see it . Love you so much to My sons Evan and Emmett always in my hearts .

Emmett ;signs ;good job signing that honey.

Bay ; signs ;it was a lot to sign

Emmett ;signs ;that was a deep letter

Bay ;Evan everything she typed about Emmett is true he is an amazing and owns up to his mistakes

Emmett ;signs ;I want to get to know my brother I get close too quickly I will admit that but I am just a people and If I make friends with some deaf girl being made fun of, or fall in love with some black-haired girl with a beautiful smile then you know I want to get to know my big brother .

Evan ;signs ;I am sorry

Emmett ;signs ;it's my fault dude

Evan ;signs ;no it's not ... YOURS I can spell

Emmett ;signs ;GOOD

Emily ; Evan can you play Barbie's with me ...

Emmett ;signs ;No I don't think Evan wants to play dolls

Evan ;maybe later sweet girl ..

Emily ;I thought I give up ...

Evan ;no you shouldn't have been given up I am sorry you are a beautiful little girl. Baby ...

Emily ;okay ... but I am not a baby

Bay ;say no she's a big girl .

Emmett ;signs ;say I am almost 5 years old ...

Evan ;will you invite me to your party Emily

Emily ; maybe uncle Evan

Emmett ;signs ; Emily

Emily ;yes uncle Evan ...

Evan ; do you mind if I stay here for 3 days

Bay ;signs ;no not really .. that is cool of course

Evan ; signs ;thanks

Emmett ;signs; wonderful


	15. Chapter 15

Emmett ;signs ;good morning Dear Bro of mine

Evan ;good morning bro how are you

Emmett ;signs ;good bay is Emily up

bay ;signs ; she's playing with her toys in the corner she's hard to see because she's so little

Emily ;signs ;daddy I am here ...

Emmett ;signs ;oh you where playing in the corner that's why daddy didn't see you

Emily ;signs ;Evan hey

Evan ;hey Emily how are you today

Emily ;I don't know

(Emily runs to Emmett and Emmett picks her up)

Emmett ;signs ;what's with the I love daddy fest

Emily ;because I love daddy

Evan ;he's an amazing father I hope I am just like him

Emmett ;signs ;thank you if there's one listen in life I want to tell you it's this

Evan ;what ..

Bay ;can I say it

Emmett ;signs ;sure if you want too

bay ;if you find the one never let her go ..

Emmett signs; yep

Evan ;I will keep that in mind ..

Emmett ;signs ; please do

Bay ;I was dating a guy at the time after we broke up . But at my brothers wedding rehearsal he said those line

Evan; what about the guy you where dating ..

Emmett ;signs ;dude don't bring it up

Bay ; He was in the Army .. it was just complicated ...

Evan ;where is he now that's cool that he was in the army

Emmett signs ;dude I am your brother ..why say his career is better

Bay ; It's just rocky being with someone who has a Military Career back and forth it just isn't a Relationship . I did have a good summer with Ty but it came to an end and if Ty truly loved me he wouldn't have left ..

Emmett ;shut up

Bay ;no that's fine he asked that question . I am just saying I didn't want to stay with Ty it's hard ..

Evan ;signs ;sorry BRO

Emmett ;signs ;Bay if you reacted that way . You still love Ty

Bay ;signs ;I thought he loved me but I guess he didn't

Emmett ;signs ;what do you want to go see him

Bay ;signs ;No and don't break up with me I have no feelings what so ever for Ty okay he left . Why did your brother have to bring it up

Evan ;it's not good have words left unsigned or unsaid

Emmett ;signs ;sometimes it is Now I don't even know if my wife loves me ...

Bay ;I love Ty and I are over I have Emily with you I love you so much . I am sorry I spent my summer with Ty but we where fading it's just something I had to do ...

Emmett ;signs ; Stop talking you're talking to Fast

Bay ;signs ;I love you Emmett Bledsoe I am sorry I spent the summer with Ty . But I did .. We weren't together

Emmett ;signs ;And I didn't date anybody while we where broke up

Bay ;signs ;but I needed too .

Emmett ;signs ;oh this is just like the night of September 3rd ..

Bay ;signs ;hush Emmett

Emmett ;signs ;I love you I want you to say that

Evan ;I must go ...

Emily ;mommy don't cry

Bay ;cries ;how can you tell I am about to cry

Emily ;by your face mommy

Bay ;cries ;I love your daddy so much ..

Emmett ;signs ;I am sorry I love my family .. It strikes a nerve

Evan ;I bet Simone does the same thing with Bay you know

Bay ;shut up Evan ... But yeah

Emmett ;signs ; if you can't sign it don't say it ...

Evan ;then I wouldn't even talk

Bay ; that's the point your just causing trouble between Emmett and I where here to get to know you . Not for you to hurt us .

Emily ;say Your sorry uncle Evan

Emmett ;signs ;she's right

Evan ;sorry

Emily ;good boy

Bay ;you are so funny little girl


	16. Chapter 16

(Evan walks in)

Evan ;good morning

Bay ;good morning your brother is in the shower and Emily is where is she..

Evan ;I don't know she's not watching TV

Bay ;did she hop in the shower with Emmett .. Sometimes she does that in the mornings

Evan ; why don't you go check .. because I don't want too

(Bay walks in the bathroom)

Emmett ;signs ;just got done showering good timing where's Miss . Emily

Bay ;signs ;I was asking the same thing I was wondering if she took a shower with you

Emmett ;signs ;she signed to me before her shower and told me she was going to wake up Uncle Evan and go outside I assumed she was with you ...

(Bay runs outside and searches for Emily)

Bay ;yells ;Emily ... Emily , Sweetie it's mommy

(Bay finds Emily laying on the ground with the ATV on top of her )

Bay ; cries ; Emmett ... Evan

(Evan runs out and see's Emily and rushes to her side)

Bay ; cries ;go get Emmett ..

Evan ;I didn't even know you two had an ATV

Bay ;I got it for Emmett for his birthday but his motorcycle was broke down at the time ... go Get him now

(Evan goes inside and gets Emmett and he rushes to Emily's side)

Bay ;yells and cries ;someone call 911 now ... Evan

Evan ; Stay calm okay I have EMT training okay Emily has a pulse and I can she is breathing okay Leave her there don't move anything . Emily can you hear me it's Uncle Evan ...

Emily ;cries ; Daddy , I want my daddy

Emmett ;Daddy air

(Emmett grabs Emily's hand)

Bay ; cries ;mommy's going to go inside daddy is holding your hand okay stay calm listen to uncle Evan alright ... Listen to him

(Bay runs inside and calls 911 then comes back out)

Evan ;cries ;are they on their way

Bay ;cries ;Emmett talk to her please

Evan ;Daddy's right here ... you won't mind if Daddy talks

Emily ; cries ; Daddy I love you Daddy

Emmett ; dad a Is here ... ... k

Emily ;cries ;my tummy hurts

Evan ;well help is coming soon okay don't move sweetie okay talk to daddy and Mommy and Uncle Evan your okay ... We love you . okay sweet girl.

Emily ;cries ;mommy

Bay ;cries ;right here sweet girl

(EMT's arrive)

EMT ; how are you today sweet heart ..

Emily ;cries ;daddy ... Man Leave me alone

Evan ;were right here okay ... what's your name sir

Emily ;cries ;yeah your name...

Bay ;cries ;it's okay sweet girl you're doing amazing ...

Emmett ;signs ; Harder

Bay ;cries ;daddy wants you to hold his hand a little harder okay ... as much as you need too

EMT ;okay sweetie were going to get the ATV off you okay

(2 min later)

Bay ;cries ;it's over sweetie ..

EMT ;I swear I don't know why she is awake and alert it's a first time thing I have never had a person stay this alert.. In a situation like this

Emmett ;signs ;she's strong just like her wonderful mommy

(8 hours later)

Emily ;cries ; I .. wake ..

Emmett ;signs ;yes your awake mommy and daddy have been waiting you had to have surgery on your tummy sweet girl

Emily ;cries ; why ...

Bay ;because your crushed some intestines you had to have some of your Intestines removed but you can eat next month but we have to let your body rest so you have some IV food how are you feeling

Emily ;cries ;good uncle Evan

Evan ; right here sweet girl ... I love you . I swear you are the bravest girl .. I love having a little brother because he has a beautiful little girl . I love my niece

Emily ; cries ; Daddy you have good big brother

Emmett ;signs ;I know I do grandma Melody did a good job

Emily ;cries ;yeah ...

Bay ;signs ;how are you feeling

Emily ;cries and signs ;scared and sore ...

Bay ;signs ;the doctor says you will feel pretty yucky they have to come in here and check on your leg

Emily ;cries ; I scared

Emmett ;signs ;were all right here sweet girl .

Evan ;just for you ...


	17. Chapter 17

(Evan walks in the hospital room)

Evan ;good morning all

Bay ;good morning the doctors said she did amazing last night ...

Emmett ;signs ;yes her Oxygen has stayed good .. She slept well she had to have pain.. Med's at around 10 pm

Evan ;did you say Pain Medicine because I didn't catch-all of that

Emmett ;signs ;yes

Evan ;signs ;Is she asleep

Bay she's asleep yes why

Evan ;I have to go ... catch my plane Back To North Carolina I was only here for 3 days ..

Emmett ;signs ; it's going to break her heart you know

Evan ;I know that's why I am afraid of ...

(Emily slowly wakes up)

Emily ;hey uncle Evan ..

Evan ;hey sweet heart ...

Bay ; do you love Uncle Even

Emily ; I don't know why ..

Emmett ;signs ;you just do

Emily ;yeah ...

Evan ; can I tell you something sweet heart ...

Emily ;yes ...

Evan ;Uncle . Evan has to catch a plane ... to go back to North Carolina Today

Emily ;cries ;your leaving me ...

Evan ;Sweetie I have to get back to my work my School sweetie I just came down for 3 days . I hate I have to leave ..

Emily ;cries ;you told me you wouldn't leave me ... Uncle Evan ... why

Bay ;he will come back to visit sweetie Uncle . Evan has Email and face time and you can call him any time right ...

Evan ;sure everything .. even if it's the middle of the night and you just feel like you need to call me you can ... I love you..

Emily ;cries ; no go ...

Evan ; oh sweetie I am sorry I have to go But you have mommy and daddy and wonderful doctors and Nurses right here to care for you . And bunches of people to come visit you ..

Emily ;cries ;No , No,

Bay ; Mommy and Daddy aren't going to leave you . Were going to stay right here ... you like don't you

Emily ;cries ;Yeah But I will miss my Uncle . Evan

Bay ; You have uncle Toby

Emmett ;signs ;as crazy as he is I am sure he still loves you ... I honored you love him but Mommy and daddy will stay with you night and day

Emily ;cries ;thank you Mommy and daddy ...

Emmett ;signs ;you don't have to thank us your our daughter ... our beautiful daughter

Bay ;You want us to leave and Uncle Evan to stay here with you ..

Emily ;cries ;no I want my mommy and signs ;daddy

Evan ;well they are a wonderful mommy and daddy and they love you very much ... I am sorry I have to go

Emily ;I know can I have a hug

(Evan slowly hugs Emily)

Evan ; Bye sweet girl can I talk to my brother ...

(Emmett steps outside with Evan)

Emmett ;signs ; thank you for helping my daughter and I

Evan ;signs ;My pleasure . You are a great brother ...

Emmett ;signs ;I became pissed at mom ... but now I am not.

Evan ;truth has to come out ... I am beginning my training as An EMT when I go back ...

Emmett ;signs ;still counts... you calmed her down ... Thank you

(Evan hugs Emmett)

Emmett ;cries ;thank you

Evan ;Bye ...

Emmett ;signs ;can you say Bye to Emily

Emily ;yells ;Bye Uncle Evan

Evan ;Bye ... sweet girl Bye Bay nice meeting you ...

Bay ;yells ;you too Evan thank you for everything ...

Evan ;no problem ...

(Evan leaves)

(3 days later)

Emily ;cries ;I am feeling better daddy

Emmett ;signs ;you seem sad ..

Emily ; cries ;I want my Tummy to stop hurting

Bay ;the doctors said it would stay that way for a while that it would hurt okay . Sweetie I am sorry ...

Emily ; cries ;I almost woke uncle . Evan up Mommy

Bay ;why didn't you

Emily ;cries ; because I knew you wouldn't let me ride it ...

Emmett ;signs ; can you sign please

Emily ;signs ;I knew mommy wouldn't have let me ride

Bay ;signs ;yes your right but .. You got hurt sweetie listen to mommy we love you so much and are trying to protect you

(Nurse walks in)

Nurse ;Mail from North Carolina

(Nurse hands the mail to Emily)

Emmett ;signs ;is it from Uncle . Evan

Bay ;signs ;it says Evan James I think so

(Emily opens up the letter and bay Reads it to her)

Bay ; Dear my sweet Emily , I want us to start writing letters . Just tell mommy or daddy . What you want to say . I hope you are feeling a lot better . You are an amazing and brave little girl I cried when I came back to NC because I missed my Emily and my little brother so much . Give daddy a big hug for me . Also Grandma Melody because she is the reason I am here.. I am so thankful she wanted to give me a better life Although I think I would have had a way better one growing up with her and my little brother . I love you always and I will see you at your 5th birthday party get well so you can eat some cake

Love , Uncle Evan

Emmett ;signs ;you didn't sign it

Bay ;signs ;it's kind of hard to sign ... and read

(Bay hands the letter to Emmett)

Emily ;that was a nice letter

Emmett ;signs ;it was ... I do think mom should have kept him .. I would have loved having a big brother

Bay ;signs ;Regina choose to Keep and raise Daphne not me and that's something you and I will have to live with . Whatever is Meant is Meant

Emmett ;signs ;it turned out pretty good

(Melody walks in)

Melody ;signs ;hey guys ..

Emmett ;signs ;Emily received a letter from Uncle Evan

Emily ;signs ;and it says to give you a big hug grandma

Bay ;signs ;he really is a good guy

Melody ;signs ;that's why I wanted to give him a better life because he deserved it ...

Emily ;signs ;he wished he would have been with you grandma Melody

Melody ;signs ;sometimes I wish he would have too . Emily


	18. Chapter 18

(Nurse walks in)

Nurse ;hey sweetie Miss .Emily how are you .

Bay ;say she's pretty good her tummy's hurting though ...

Nurse ;well sweetie you know you have what's call A pic line that you're getting your food through right sweetie

Emily ;yeah I see it ..

Nurse ; well I need to change it sweetie

Emily ;will it hurt ..

Nurse ;the tape is the worst part ..

Bay ; I am right here daddy is right here see daddy he is right here ..

Emmett ;signs ; Hey sweetie yeah I am right here talk to Daddy

Nurse ;I will need you to wear a mask and one person out of the room ..

Emily ;cries ;no I need my mommy and daddy ...

Nurse ;well can you both wear a mask

Emmett ;signs ;I don't anything over my face but I will do it for Emily ...

(Nurse hands Bay and Emmett a mask and they both put one on)

Nurse ;I will need you to put one on too ..

Emily ;cries ;no Mommy daddy stop make her stop Leave... Lady Leave ..

Emmett ;signs ; squeeze my hand Baby girl as tight as you need

(Bay gently puts the mask on Emily)

Emily ;cries ; No leave me alone ...

Bay ; Emily you have to stay still Mommy and daddy are right here ...

Emmett ;signs ;talk to her ...

Bay ; signs ;you too

Emily ;cries ; leave please ...

Nurse ;stay still Sweetie

Emily ;cries ;no ...Mommy ...

Bay ; I love you .. where right here you being such a big girl ... yeah I know it's scary but Mommy and daddy are right here ... okay

(Evan walks in)

Evan ;surprise...

Nurse ;Escort the room now

Emily ;cries ; Uncle Evan

(Nurse hands Evan a mask)

Evan ; hey little Emily I caught the next flight out here .. I wanted to surprise you .. Huh are you surprised

Emily ;cries ;I want mommy ...

Evan ;Mommy is right there she's right by your side just like I said they would ...

Emmett ;signs ; I think I am goanna pass out ...

Evan ;just look away focus on Miss .Emily here

Nurse ;Almost finished putting the tape on ... Okay

Emmett ; I Love you

Emily ;cries ;daddy you talked ...

Emmett ; only or you ...

Emily ;cries ;daddy

Emmett ; al most done ..

Emily ;cries ;daddy

(Emmett sets up and slowly kisses Emily's forehead)

Emmett ;hey

Emily ;cries ;daddy I love you

Bay ;what's wrong with me You love Evan ... You want to Skype him everyday you haven't even known him 2 mounts . You scream for daddy

Evan ;calm down okay ... Just wait until she gets done

Emmett ;signs ;you don't Tell Bay to calm down ..

Emily ; cries ;I love you mommy I afraid .. I sorry I love Uncle . Evan

Emmett; signs ;she close to you ..

Evan ;I am sorry .. She is I didn't mean for her to ...

Nurse ; you did great sweetie with this don't worry .. .. It's over

(Nurse exit's the room)

Emmett; signs ;I know but she barely knows you and Your like her best friend ... Bay is kind of right ..

Evan ;I thought that's what everyone wanted is for me to get close but when I do it's like back off.. Your getting in my personal space .

Emmett ;signs ; I am sorry I love you Evan but Bay's brother Toby doesn't visit this much and he lives 2 hours away

Evan ;I am sorry if I have a new family that I want to know

Bay ; I get that ... you have a new family but you are quite close

Evan ;cries ;I grew up with a dad .. Just my dad .. No friends around I don't know what it's like to have a family . I guess finding out I have a brother and Emily and Even you Bay . I want to know my family . I didn't before but I was wrong I needed a family . Your my family

Bay ; I didn't mean to upset you

Evan ;cries ;it's okay Bay it's just I love you all

Emily ;stop it you made Evan cry

Emmett ;signs ;sorry bro

Emily ;cries ;I love my mommy and daddy and uncle Evan

Evan ;what I am trying to say is this is my first real family .. And I don't know how to handle it ...

Bay ; well you're doing just fine I am sorry

Evan ;no worries your just stressed with Emily and all ..

Emmett ;signs ; Can I go home and get some clothes while He's here

Emily ;cries ;Daddy No don't leave me ...

Emmett ; signs ;you have Mommy and uncle Evan right here

Emily ;cries and signs ;No daddy.. you may get hurt

Emmett ;signs ;daddy knows how to drive okay sweetie just before it gets dark let Daddy go ..

Emily ;cries ; okay

(Emmett leaves)

Bay ;it is strange being here without Emmett

Evan ;should he really go at night ..

Bay ;I am sure he will stay okay Emmett rode his motorcycle at night .. ...

Evan ; okay then I am kind of afraid

Bay ;I am a little

Emily ;cries ;daddy will stay okay right mommy

Evan ; I am sure

(2 hours later)

Bay ; he hasn't come back

Evan; I am sure

Bay ;cries ;I miss my Emmett

Evan ; I know ...

(Melody and Emmett walk in)

Emmett ;signs ;I know your worried Hey sweetie

(Emmett gently kisses bay on her forehead)

Melody ;signs ;he felt tired so he asked me to bring him here he did the right thing Oh Evan

Evan ;hey ...

Melody ;signs ;didn't you just leave

Evan ;yeah like 2 weeks ago but I leave tomorrow...

melody ; signs ;Oh do you want to spend the night at the house and say Bye to them in the morning

Evan ;no I think I will sleep in the guest room

Melody ;signs ;you have gotten close to Emmett and Emily and Bay why not me

Evan ;it will just take time ...

Melody okay ...

(Melody leaves Evan runs out and touches her on the shoulder)

Melody ;signs ;what

Evan ;Mom it's just hard I wish you would have kept me .. I would have had a way better life ...

Melody signs ;sometimes I do but ... it would have been a lie because you wouldn't have lived and raised

Evan ;cries ;who cares I wanted you .. All my life I knew something was wrong .. I just wanted you

Melody ;signs ;I love you ..

Evan ;me too


	19. Chapter 19

1 month later

Emily ;I am home daddy can you believe it daddy ... I am home

Emmett ;signs ;I am glad your home... sweet baby girl

(Bay walks in)

Bay ;my baby girl is finally home ...

Emmett ; signs ;I know we where just talking about that ..

Bay ; sweetie you need to eat something okay You can't get nutrition through the Pic Line anymore we have to give you something to eat okay ..

Emmett ;signs ; what do you want sweetie

Emily ;I am not hungry daddy I don't want to eat

Bay ;you have to eat sweet girl I know you may not want too but we need you to eat something please

Emily ;signs ;juice daddy I want Juice

Emmett ;signs ;eat Please we need you to eat ... what do you want ... sweetie daddy will run to the store and pick it up okay

Emily ;cries and signs ;I am not hungry daddy .. stop it

Emmett ;signs ;I know sweet girl but the doctors tell mommy and daddy you need to eat we wouldn't make you if the doctors didn't tell us . Trust me sweetie we love you

Emily ; signs ;I know you love me mommy and daddy I am just not hungry

Bay ;we know sweetie but you have to eat come on sweet girl tell Mommy and daddy what you want we need to know what you want...

Emily ;I don't want anything

Bay ;Emily Kathryn please eat something before you worry you Mommy and daddy ..

Emily ;Skype Uncle Evan

Bay ;will you eat

Emily ; no I just want to Skype him mommy and daddy

Bay ; well you aren't talking to him until you eat ..

Emmett ;signs ; Look we know you may not become hungry you haven't had food in 32 days ... But sweetie we need you to eat okay Mommy and daddy aren't being mean .. Whatever you want just a little bite would make us happy .

Bay ;I want her to eat a full meal

Emmett ;signs ;were starting with small bites first ... okay Bay sweetie we can't force her we have to become calm with her

Bay ; okay ... but you know me I can't stay calm ..

Emmett ;signs ;Luckily your husband can ...

Emily ; I want ... Apple sauce daddy ...

(Bay gets apple sauce out of the fridge and gets a spoon and then hands the spoon and Apple sauce to Emmett)

Emmett ;signs ;daddy's going to give you the first bite okay ...

(Emmett slowly spoons the apple sauce and then puts it into Emily's mouth ... )

Emily ;good daddy

Bay ;cries ;good girl you took your first bite ...

Emmett ;signs ;daddy is so proud ...

24 min later

Bay ;cries ;are you all done with the Apple sauce

Emily ;yes mommy all done with it ...

Bay ;cries ; good job ...

Emmett ;signs ;yeah good job sweet girl we love you . Okay you are doing wonderful

Bay ;cries ;I love you sweetie ...

Emily ;Mommy don't cry

Emmett ;signs ;mommy's just very happy now that's all . This is wonderful seeing our baby girl eat lets Skype . Uncle . Evan

(Emmett's gets his kindle and Skype's Evan and then sets his kindle on the table)

Emily ;hey ...Uncle Evan

Evan ;hey sweetie ...

Bay ;guess what

Evan ;what ... did my Emily do

Bay ;she ate apple sauce the thing..

Evan ;all of it

Emmett ;signs ;All of it...

Bay ;yes all of it

Emily ;mommy and daddy I answer yes Uncle . Evan I ate all of it aren't you happy

Evan ;very happy ... Uncle Evan has to go I am sorry I wish I could Skype

Emily ;were you going

Evan ;I am meeting with a person hopefully helps me find my father ...

Emmett ;signs ;not now No Evan

Evan ;signs ;;you can't tell me No he's my dad

Bay ; but aren't you going to set yourself up for hurt if you try to find him

Evan ;well I didn't with you guys I love you ...

Emmett ;signs; I know but this guy maybe different I don't even No the guy have you talked to mom

Bay ; say Bye to Uncle Evan

Evan ;yes I am so proud of you can You let me and daddy talk .. We can Skype tonight if you want

Emily ;Bye ...

(Emily gets off of Emmett's lap and goes and sets on the couch and Bay lets her watch TV)

Bay ;yeah ;I don't think it's a good idea

Evan ;well we don't even know if they have found the guy so stop freaking out

Emmett ;signs ;we don't want you to get hurt

Evan ;if I get hurt Emmett it's my fault

Emmett ;signs ;I know but ..

Bay ; just let him do it . Bye Evan

Evan ;you're not mad at me

Bay ;No it just seems like you need to wait awhile instead of jumping to find him

Emmett ;signs ;agreed

Evan ;well if they find him I will make the choice Bye ..

(Evan hangs up the Skype call)

Bay ;what's gotten into him

Emmett ;signs ;I am wondering the same thing


	20. Chapter 20

(Melody walks in)

Emily ;signs ;hey grandma

Emmett ;signs ;oh hey Mom what are you doing here I mean it's nice to see you .. Just

Melody ;signs ;I came to visit Emily ..

Bay ;signs ; that's great she's watching TV now but she just ate Marconi and cheese so were very thankful for that .

Melody ;signs ;I know ..

(Emily runs to hug her grandma)

Emily ;signs ;thanks for coming to visit me

melody ;signs ;No need to thank me that's what grandma's do I love You Emily girl ... You can resume what you where doing

Emily ;signs ;Okay grandma

(Emily goes back to the couch to watch TV)

Emmett ;signs ;you know about Evan trying to find his father ...

Melody ;signs ;Yes and I don't think it was exactly the best thing to do ..

Bay ;signs ; Did he get any information on it .. When he was talking to us he was getting ready to go meet with the person who would help him find his dad

Melody ;signs ;well He told me over Skype ..

Emmett ;signs ;that's exactly how he told us wasn't it sort of shock to you

Melody ;signs ; kind of .. A shock but I knew he wanted to eventually I just didn't think he would do it this soon.

Emmett; signs ;me too so did he get any information

Melody ;signs ;No that's all I heard ...

Emmett ;signs ;Oh okay ..

(Evan walks in with a man behind him)

Evan ;hey ...guys

Emmett ;signs ;who is that

Evan ;Mom , Emmett this is my father . He's deaf ...

Melody ;signs ;I knew that he was deaf

Bay ;this is the same way I did with my parents I just brought him in . so Don't feel bad

Melody ;signs ; don't feel bad of course he should feel bad Bay he brought his father in here without a warning what did you fly down here

Gregg ;signs ; Yes we flew down here I wanted to see you again Melody you haven't changed

(Emily runs to Evan and hugs him )

Emily ;hey uncle Evan

Evan ;hey sweet girl you must have gotten better

Emily ;I did I am eating more ... Want to come watch Cartoons with me

Evan ;not now maybe later okay go back over and watch TV I love you

Bay ;yes mommy will come over in a minute to give your Meds

(Emily goes back over to watch TV)

Melody ;signs ; Hey Gregg

Gregg ;signs ; I didn't know he was my Son

Melody ;signs ;I didn't want you to know he was your son .

Gregg ;signs ;why

Melody ;signs ;because you where in 12th grade I didn't want to make your life any harder ...

Gregg ;signs ;I would have loved to raise a son with you

Melody ;signs ;Gregg this is my other .. Son Emmett ..

Emmett ;signs ;Nice to meet you

Melody ;signs ;this is Emmett's wife Bay ..

Gregg ;signs ;you seem too young to have a hand in Marriage

Melody ;signs ;they had their daughter Emily in their senior year of High School they decided to get married

Gregg ;signs ;do You sign

Bay ;signs ;Yes Gregg I sign ... I am fluent ...

Melody ;signs ;she has worked hard at it over the years and is finally fluent ... I am so proud

Emmett ;signs ;I am too

Gregg ;signs ; Evan so you have a niece

Evan ;signs ;I do she's on the couch over their didn't you just see her come and hug me

Melody ;signs ;he was staring at me

Evan ;signs ;your still pretty as ... ever

Melody ;signs ;hush...

Evan ; signs ;well you have met

Melody ;signs ;that's not your father

Evan ;signs ;what do you mean

Melody ;signs ;I know him but he's not the father ...

Evan ;signs ; are you sure

Melody ;signs ; I want a DNA test done ... Cameron and Gregg both test ...

(1 week later)

Emmett ;signs; we got the results

Evan ;signs ;I have been here all week just to get this letter

Emmett ;signs ;I know

Bay ; Signs ;Open it

Melody ;signs ;yeah ..

(Emmett opens it)

(Bay reads it)

bay ; The father of Evan Seth James is by the results to his father is Cameron Keith Bledsoe

Gregg signs ;so I am not the father ...

Evan ;signs ;sorry

Gregg ;signs ;I always wanted kids that's why

(Gregg walks out)

Melody ; signs ;I don't believe this Emmett...

Bay ; signs ;Me ether

Melody ;signs ;Cameron and I were broken up ...

Bay ;signs ;how long after you broke up before you found out you where pregnant

Melody ;signs ;a month ...

Bay ;signs ;then who is Gregg

Melody ;signs ;I met Gregg 2 weeks after ... we broke up and we dated for a 12 days then I found out I was expecting ..

bay ;signs ;it makes sense now

Emmett ;signs ; Your my full brother ...

Evan ;signs ;you are this is so exciting ...


	21. Chapter 21

2 days later . Cameron walks in

(Emmett and Cameron

Cameron ; signs ;hey ...

Melody ;signs ;hey ...

Cameron ;signs ; Emmett texted me told him I should come here

(Melody hands Cameron the Paper) (1 min later)

Melody ;signs ;Evan's your Son Cameron . We love each and know each other for 26 years and You still left me .. But I want you to get to know your son

(Evan walks in)

Evan ; signs ;hey

Cameron ;signs ;hey .. you know Sign

Melody ;signs ;he knows some sign he's learning it took Bay awhile

Cameron ;signs ;Bay was an amazing signer from the beginning

(Emmett and Bay and Emily walk in)

Bay ;signs ;hey Cameron

Cameron ;signs ;hey Bay

Bay ;signs ;how does it feel you have your family .. Cameron

Cameron ;signs ;it feels strange I can't believe I have another child and all this time I thought Emmett was my Only Child .. it's just amazing

Emily ;signs ;well this is Uncle . Evan ...

Cameron ;signs ;I know do you like Him

Emily ;signs ;he's nice you will love him I promise grandpa

Bay ;signs ;Emily's right he's a pretty good guy .

Cameron ;signs ;you have a lot of Good feedback .

Emmett ;signs ;he's great dad I promise . Helped us out a lot when Emily had her accident .

Cameron ;signs ;I heard he helped you out a lot you have good Feedback Evan

Evan ; ;I know they have welcomed me ... into their family actually I am too close to them ..

Cameron ;signs ;oh I forgot I can hear some of what you're saying I have a Cochlear but you still have to look at me ..

Evan ;good to know ...

Cameron ;signs ; okay ... You seem quite distant

Evan ; I just met you

Emmett ;signs ;trust me he will warm out ..

Evan ;I really thought Gregg was my father ...

Bay ;what are you disappointed or something

Evan ; well Gregg seemed so nice .. and ... I just

Emily ;grandpa Cameron is so nice .. You will like Him I promise his uncle . Evan ..

Evan ;I just met grandpa Sweetie ... I can't just like him right away

Cameron ;signs ;I get it ... I will leave okay ...

Evan ;it's just no Don't leave . I am switching father figures and It's really hard because my Adopted Dad raised me and I barely know you . And well lets face it you know mom she's nuts ... I just am so use to my adoptive father ...

Cameron ;signs ;I get it you feel like if you got to know me you would cheat him

Evan ;exactly

Emmett ;signs ;well you won't ..

Emily ;yeah just get to know him Uncle .Evan

Melody ;signs ;boy Emily you have your comments on this

Emmett ;signs ;she sure does

Emily ;signs ;I am just helping Uncle . Evan make the right choice ..

Bay ;Evan is an adult honey we can't tell him what to if he wants Grandpa in his life that's his choice not ours

Evan ;yeah but I am thankful for the help though Sweetie . It's just hard .

Cameron ;signs ; what do you want ..

Evan ;I need ... Space ...

Cameron ;signs ;from me ...

Evan ;yes ... I love my family but it's getting to become hard for me .. you have to understand that

Emmett ;signs ;dude slow down your speaking too fast ..

Evan ;sorry Cameron It's no offence to you ...but I can't

Emily ;cries ;what are you doing uncle .Evan I love you

Evan ; I need space from everything right now sweetie ... I love you

Emily ;cries ;No don't go Uncle .Evan ..

Evan ; I need too . I want my old life back .. It was easier...

Bay ;Evan we will miss you we care about you . Your my husband's brother I love you

Evan ;I know ...

(Evan leaves Emily grabs his leg)

Emily ;cries ;daddy and Mommy and I love you . Don't leave this is your mommy and daddy ... I wouldn't leave mine ... Don't leave yours ...

Evan ;you are pretty dang smart for a 5-year-old

Emmett ; signs ;we love you

Melody ;signs ;I have always loved you that's why I wanted to give you a better life ..

Cameron ;signs ;I will give you all the space you need ...

Emily ; cries ;please stay

Evan ; I moved here because I wanted to know my father . if I gave up on knowing him it would become my fault . I need to face my past ... I am 25 years old ...I need to stay . Even tough I really don't want too I need to stay here

Melody ;signs ;I agree

Evan ;thanks Emily

Emily ;no problem Uncle Evan

Emmett ;signs ;Maybe we could start slow dad Maybe Evan and I and you could go for a walk

Bay ;signs ;sounds simple

Evan ;that is good ..


	22. Chapter 22

(Family dinner at Bay and Emmett's house)

Bay ;signs ;I thought this is a good way to get to know each other you know family dinner

Emmett ;signs ;because the one's at your house went so wonderfully

Melody ;signs ; you can sign that again ...

Evan ;I don't understand this signing it's too fast

melody ;signs ;you need to learn ASL

Bay ;signs ;the way we sign no wonder he can't read us

Emmett ;signs ;sorry

Cameron ;signs ;do I need to separate my words

Evan ;yes please and don't separate them like I am dumb or something it takes a good year to Learn ASL

Bay ; signs ; yes it does take a while to become fluent

Emmett ;signs ; are you buttering up to my brother

Bay ;signs ;no I just understand him when I was first dating you I got confused at what you and your mom where saying

Emily ;signs ;mommy came a long way

Bay ;signs ;thank you sweetie yes I did come a long way in signing

(Toby walks in)

Toby ; awkward family dinner

Bay ; Toby what are you doing here this is a surprise

Toby ;who's this

Emmett ;signs ;Toby this is my brother Evan ... Evan this is Bay's ...

Emily ;mommy's brother she grew up with him

Emmett ;signs thank you

Toby ;nice to meet you Evan .. sorry I signs ;nice..

Bay ;he's hearing

Toby ; okay I assumed

Evan ;I know with both of my parents being deaf it's quite strange that I am not deaf myself

(Evan shakes Toby's hand)

Emily ;how's Grandma and grandpa ..

Toby they are doing well they just got back from France

Emmett ;signs ;I know it was like a 2 month-long trip .

Bay ;I missed them we went to see Daphne

Melody signs ;hello family dinner underway

Emily ; can we go see grandma and grandpa ...

Bay ; signs ;yeah can they come here

(30 min later)

(Kathryn hugs Bay)

Kathryn ;I missed you two so much

Emmett ;signs ;we missed you Kathryn

Kathryn ;hey miss Emily

Emily ;did you bring me a present ...

John ; yeah but they are at our house France was beautiful ... we missed you Skype just wasn't enough

Bay ;I know it wasn't ...

John ;who is this

Evan ;Hey I am Evan

Emmett ;signs ; my older brother

John Melody's child right that's what you explained ..

Melody ;signs turns out through DNA tests he is Emmett's full brother ...

Kathryn ; Interesting welcome to the family ...

Evan ;thank you

Kathryn ;Emily how are you feeling ...

Emily ;good I missed you so much Grandma and grandpa

Kathryn ;I Know we missed you sweet heart we will never stay gone that long again I promise

Toby ;I know I actually missed you guys too

Bay ;so have Daphne and Travis set a date

John ;for what ...

Toby ;Daphne and Travis are getting married

John ;alright

Kathryn ; shocked but she's marrying a good guy

Emmett ;signs ;I am not good enough ...

John ;No that's not it ... I am just saying

Cameron ;signs ;hello were here what is this a family love fest ...

Emmett ;signs ;sorry it's just so good to see John and Kathryn ...

Melody ;signs ;were still here

Evan this is a family reunion for them it's okay

Kathryn ;these kinds of dinner's never worked out at my house

Melody ;signs ;I agreed


	23. Chapter 23

I added Kathryn in the beginning of the story and i forgot to add her to the rest so i just made it like they where on a vacation)

(Emmett and Bay and Emily are over at John and Kathryn's)

Bay ; signs ;so your mom and dad and Evan went out for lunch ...

Emmett ;signs ;yes .. but honestly i don't think that it will go very well

(Kathryn sets down at the table beside Bay and Emmett)

Bay ; signs ;me ether

Kathryn ; well I think Evan is pretty nice . I do think you would have made a great big brother ... to Him...

Emmett ;signs ;Daphne was like my sister growing up .. so I felt like I had a sibling

Bay ;signs ;oh i see

Kathryn ;Bay honestly I don't think Emmett meant it that way

Emmett ;signs ; No I would never marry my sister that's just wrong and I don't like her the way I like you Bay it's okay I am sorry

Bay ;signs ;Thank you

Kathryn ;signs ;so are you going to the wedding

Bay ;signs ;what wedding Travis and Daphne's you mean

Kathryn ; yes ... Aren't you going

Emmett ;signs ; she told us they where tying the knot drove up there about a month ago when everything was getting hairy but I didn't think they had honestly set a date

Kathryn ;well they have ... They just sent out the invitations Daphne wants you to come I am sure

Bay ;signs ;we better have been Because she is practically my sister I need to get invited

Emmett ;signs ; I

Bay ;signs ; I mean we

Kathryn ;you two are signing so fast ..

Bay ;signs ;sorry

Kathryn; ;it's fine I am just not use to it I haven't been around signing for 2 mounts

Emmett ;signs ;well I can barely read your lips so I guess were in the same boat

Kathryn ;I am sorry I will Talk slower

Emmett ;signs ;so You think my Brother is Nice

Kathryn ;Yes Nice ... he is Nice . He is a little Nervous I think ..

Emmett ;signs ;well He is meeting a new Family Bay was nervous meeting Regina ...

Kathryn I know but she sure warmed up too you ..

Bay ;signs ;Emmett and I became close friends

Emmett ;signs ;when I danced with you I have to say that was the moment I fell in Love ..

Bay ; Regina walked in and saw us .. I thought she knew we where A couple I mean just by that but she was actually surprised

Kathryn ;I know .. Well how is your dad Handling having a new son because I know it's always harder for the fathers Hints .

Emmett ;signs ;Angelo

Kathryn ;yes

Bay signs and speaks Honestly I don't know how Cameron is taking it . He wants to bond right away with his child and I know that's what people want to do but that's not always the best way . I mean he was really distant with us at first

Kathryn ; Really

Emmett ;signs ;yeah we drove to NC Remember .. We Face Timed Anyway he Couldn't understand why we didn't give Emily up for Adoption and Melody gave him up . We left .. And then A few weeks Later Melody sent him an Email telling Him how much Bay and I wanted him in our lives and that was that

Kathryn ;it's a good thing you move your lips when you speak because I for sure couldn't understand you ...

Emmett ;signs ;again Sorry

Bay ; signs ; where's miss Emily

Kathryn ; yells ;Emily ...

(Emily runs in the room)

Emily ;Hey grandma ...

Kathryn ;we have been in here talking what are you doing ...

Emily ; Watching ...

Bay ;what have you been watching You paused

Emmett ;signs ;you're not watching I am having your baby

Bay ;signs and speaks ;that's an Adult show just because Mommy is watching doesn't mean you should

Emily ; I was watching it Teen Mom ...

Bay ; I am sorry But those are shows for Adults like Mommy and Daddy and grandma .. Not you okay You need to turn it come on let's go

(Bay follows Emily into the TV room)

Emmett ;signs ;she is just like her mother

Kathryn ;I Know she reminds me A lot Bay

Emmett ;signs ;are you okay ..

Kathryn ;Yeah I am okay ..

Emmett ;signs ;Kathryn ... This is Me Emmett you can't Lie to me

Kathryn ; John ...

Emmett ;signs ;John what

Kathryn ;John may have to have open heart surgery

Emmett ;signs ;why

Kathryn ;it's not written but he may We don't know Somethings not pumping right in his heart we don't know

Emmett ;signs ;I have to tell Bay

Kathryn ;signs ; Tell her alone ...

Emmett ;signs ;Alright ...

(Later in the day at home)

Bay ;signs ;I had an amazing Time at Mom's today

Emmett ;signs ;I know sweetie it felt like Old times . Is Emily watching Arthur

Bay ;signs ;Yes I checked

Emmett ;signs ; I know I worry about Daddy's Little princess and her TV

Bay ;signs ;I know you and mom were kind of Quiet ... when I got back from changing the TV .

Emmett ;signs ; John ...Your dad I can't do this

Bay ;signs ;what ... tell me

Emmett ;signs ; He.. is going to Maybe have Open Heart ..

Bay ;signs and cries ;he had his Heart Attack Like 8 years ago ... What happened I thought he was ... Okay

Emmett ;signs ;his hearts not pumping right they think they really don't know

Bay ;signs and cries ;and Mom couldn't tell me

Emmett ;signs ;she Knows you react better to Bad news coming from me ...

Bay ;signs and cries ;but you sometimes bring the bad news

Emmett ;signs ;I haven't in like 10 years ...

Bay ;signs ; I am sorry it's just

Emmett ;signs ;I know it's scary ...

Bay ;signs and cries ;it is

(Emmett hugs Bay)

(Emily walks up)

Emily ;Mommy what's wrong ...

Emmett ;signs ;she's just sad

Emily ; signs ;can I lay here

(Emily climbs up on Bay and Emmett's Lap)

(Evan walks in)

Emmett ;signs ;hey

Evan ; ;the dinner with Mom and Dad went okay Tell you about it later is Bay crying

Emmett ;signs ;she's just Sad

Emily ;Hey Uncle . Evan

Evan ;signs ;I need to hug Mommy

Evan ; I know


	24. Chapter 24

This is my Last conversation Chapter. I wanted to calm things down and then ... Stir up new Drama

(Evan and Emmett and Bay are at the park Talking while Emily plays)

Evan ;Emily is such A miracle

Emmett ;signs ;I know she's just like Bay . My wife is the strongest person I know

Bay ;signs ; by the comment do you want something

Evan ; can't he just say a nice Comment about his wife

Bay ; He can But I am just checking sometimes he wants something ..like an Expensive ... Drum set

Emmett ;signs and giggles ;one time when Emily was 3 days old One time

Evan ;You play drums

Bay; oh yeah ... He's played a few gigs ... He's been in two bands . awesome Sauce and what was Wilkie's

Emmett ;signs ;Guitar Face

Evan ;Bands are Popular up In North Carolina especially in Charlotte a lot of bands go and play at the Coffee shops and stuff

Bay ; cool signs ;Emmett what do you think ..

Emmett ;signs ;thanks for signing sweetie Yeah I it is cool But I wouldn't feel right doing it with some Random Band I would have to work with Toby

Evan ; Toby's a cool dude He's loves music

Bay ;that's been Toby's whole Life is his Music

Emmett ;signs ;Toby is an amazing dude ...

Evan ; Guys don't usually say that about Other guys you know .. Amazing

Emmett ;signs ; When I cheated on bay ...it was with Toby's girlfriend ...

Evan ;and he still let you play band with him

Bay ;Yep surprising Huh

(Emily walks up)

Emily ;Hey mommy and Uncle Evan , And daddy

Bay ;wow that's a lot of names for one little girl

Emily ;signs ;yes it is Hey daddy

Emmett ;signs ;hey sweet girl what do you need

Emily ;signs ; I am getting tired

Bay ;signs and speaks ;the doctor said you would become weak for a few mounts it's no surprise okay .. Lets go back home

Evan ;Yeah we can go back home Sweetie

Emmett ;signs ;Do you want to set on Daddy's lap for a minute and then we will go

(Emily sets on Emmett's Lap)

Emmett ;signs ;I can still sign

Evan ;I wasn't sure if you could you know while you where holding her

Emmett ;signs ;Yes I can

Bay ; I love this sweet girl

Emmett ;signs ;Daddy wasn't going to leave you and Mommy .. He was going to stay and I am glad I did because I have a beautiful little girl

Emily ; Daddy has Always loved me

Bay ;the minute we found out you where a girl he has always cared about you ...

Emily ; I love you daddy

Emmett ;signs ;I love you


End file.
